Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Adventures in Duel Academy!
by GraceofDueling
Summary: This is a story about an OC of mine entering Duel Academy 3 years after Jaden and his friends graduated from the academy. Some CRAZY things are bound to happen on the island! OCs needed, so send in some (look inside for information)!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first fanfic! This is about my OC entering Duel Academy with an archetype that I made myself! Before we start, let me explain something: when a monster is summoned, I'll present their stats like this (Level/Attack/Defense)._

_And if their ATK of DEF changed, I'll do this: (Original Level/Original ATK/Original DEF) - (New Level/New ATK/New DEF)._

_P.S: If you want to send in an OC that might appear later in the story (no promises,) then write a personal message with this info:_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality/How they Interact with Others:_

_Dorm:_

_Deck Type/Strategy:_

_Ace of Deck:_

_Bio:_

_List of Cards:_

_Remember, this takes place in the GX era, so no cards from 5Ds or Zexal (Synchro monsters, tuner monsters, XYZs monsters, etc.)! And please do not use cards that are other people's Aces or signature cards unless you have a good reason._

_New Update (4/6/13): Please do not send in any OCs who use OC cards. I have accepted many OCs who do, but I'm afraid that people will become annoyed with amount of fake cards in this story._

_Please enjoy and leave behind a review to tell me how to improve!_

A teenager jogged down the halls of Kaiba Dome. He wore a black vest with a clock face on the breast pocket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He also wore black pants with black shoes and a black band on his left wrist, and the white deck box attached to his hip indicated that he was a duelist. But the most interesting thing about the lad was the device he wore. He wore a red visor that covered his eyes that ended with white ear pieces on each ear. He rushed to find the correct door to the Duel Academy entrance exams. "151, 152, 153, ah! 154!"

The teen opened the door to where the tests were to be held. A large room that was reminiscent to a gymnasium appeared before the duelist. The room was divided into various duel arenas with Proctors and newcomers. Spell and trap cards were revealed, monsters were summoned and destroyed, and everyone was having a great time. The teen walked up to a desk next to the door where he entered and the lady behind the desk smiled, "Hello! How can we help you?"

He removed his deck from its box and handed it to the lady, "I'm here for the dueling portion of the entrance exams Miss…." The nametag on the desk said Fonda Fortaine, "Miss Fortaine."

She took the deck and put it on top of a small machine connected to a computer that scanned for any illegal cards, "Okay. What's your name young man?"

"Tempus Grace, at your service," the teen announced, his dark green hair bouncing as he gave a casual salute.

The lady typed on the computer for a few seconds until the records appeared, "Ah, Mr. Grace. While your written exams weren't the best out of the bunch, I have a hunch that your dueling skills will more than accommodate for your average written exam." A small window appeared listing the cards in Tempus's deck and indicated that they were all legal, "Huh, I've never seen this archetype before."

Tempus smiled and slipped his deck back into its box, "These cards are… special. Oh, and before I forget, can you check my duel disk?" He slid off his black band and placed it in front of the lady.

Ms. Fortaine held up the small metal band, a questioning look in her eyes, "This is your duel disk?"

Tempus smiled and pressed a button on the bottom of the band, which caused a metal disk to slide out and construct the rest of the duel disk. Miss Fortaine gasped, "Amazing! Who made this?"

Tempus smile, "I did! But it's regulation to check to see if I made my disk any different from the school regulated one."

Miss Fortaine nodded and inserted a small USB cord that was connected to the computer to the disk. She typed for a few seconds then unplugged the cord, "Well, it looks like it has the same exact programming as any other school duel disk, so you can use it. But remember: we will know when you alter its programming, and you will be kicked off of the island."

The newcomer nodded, "Of course Miss Fortaine."

Tempus slid the black band back on his arm and walked up to the next table where a man in a purple coat sat with a white duel disk on his left arm. Multiple decks laid on the table facedown, waiting for other decks to fight. The Proctor looked up and picked up a deck, "Are you here for your dueling exam?"

"That's right," Tempus said, nodding.

The Proctor put on the deck in his duel disk and stood up, "All right then, let's go to duel arena number 2."

OoOoO

Tempus and the Proctor stood on either side of the duel field, facing each other, "You ready new guy?" the Proctor asked.

Tempus smiled and activated his duel disk, "Of course."

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

**Tempus: 4000**

**Proctor: 4000**

"I go first!" the Proctor announced and drew a card, "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense Mode!"

A hologram of a giant stone soldier with two stone swords knelt on the ground (3/1300/2000), "Then I place a card facedown, your move."

A facedown card appeared on his side of the field and Tempus drew a card. Tempus grinned, "I play Quick Time!"

The picture of a clock appeared on the field in a form of a Spell card; the clock's arms moving so fast that they were a blur, "This card allows me to Special Summon a "Time HERO" monster whose level is 4 or lower from my hand as long as I discard one card from my hand, so I'll send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon Time HERO Creature- Clockers!"

Tempus placed a card on his duel disk which summoned a small pink cat with a clock hanging around its neck (2/300/200). "But sadly, he won't be staying long, because I sacrifice him to summon Time HERO- Clockman!"

The small cat disappeared and a man wearing dark green armor and wielding what looked like the two hands of a clock appeared in its place (6/2500/2000), "That's not all! When Clockers gets sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a "Time HERO" monster from my deck or hand that has 4 levels or lower, so come on out, from my deck, Time HERO- Micromork!"

At this, a speck of black appeared on the field in attack position (2/800/500). The Proctor took a step back, "What is this?"

Tempus waved his hand, "I'll show you! Clockman, attack his Soldier!"

Clockman seemed to disappear, only to appear right in front of the Giant Soldier of Stone and slashed him twice, causing the Soldier to explode. "Now, Micromork, attack him directly!"

The small speck jumped over to the Dueling Proctor and punched the Proctor in the chin.

**Tempus: 4000**

**Proctor: 3200 **

"And because Micromork dealt damage, I get to discard a card from your hand, and I choose the one on the far left!"

The Proctor discarded the chosen card, "I'll then play two facedown cards and end my turn."

The Proctor smiled, "That was some stellar moves there kid, but now I draw!"

He scanned his hand, which only consisted of 4 cards now thanks to Micromork's effect, "First, I activate my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your facedown card that's on my left!"

Tempus' card flew away into the Graveyard as Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed it, "I then summon Earth Energy, in Attack Mode!" The Proctor placed a card on his duel disk and a ball of stone appeared, pieces of it sliding in and out which showed a glowing core in the center(4/100/2000), "I then play Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon or Set another card this turn!"

He activated the mentioned card and sent it to the Grave, "I'm doing this to Summon Mechanical Hound in Attack Mode!"

A golden robotic dog with a silver tail appeared, howling into the air (7/2800/1500), "Now normally, I would have to sacrifice two monsters, but Earth Energy counts as two sacrifices if he's used to summon an EARTH type monster!" The Proctor laughed and pointed at Micromork, "Now Mechanical Hound, attack Time HERO- Micromork!"

The robotic dog charged and bit Micromork, eating the monster and destroying it which caused it to explode. Tempus covered his face as the explosion blew back his hair.

**Tempus: 2000**

**Proctor: 3200**

"Well," Tempus said, "I'll reveal my facedown, Time Signal!" A spotlight with a giant letter "T" shone unto the ceiling, "This card allows me to Special Summon a "Time HERO" monster that's Level 4 or less from my hand or Deck when a monster's destroyed, and I Summon Time HERO- Time Stream Surfer!"

A man wearing red and blue swim trunks with yellow hair knelt, holding his red and yellow surfboard in front of him (4/900/1900), "And then his effect activates! When he surfs unto the field, then he lets me draw two cards!" Tempus did just that, "And normally, I would have to shuffle one of the cards in my hand back into the deck, but since I have another Time HERO monster out on the field, I can keep my card."

The Proctor frowned at the effect, "Fine, but I have no cards in my hand, so Mechanical Hound doesn't let you play any spell cards! Your move."

"With pleasure," Tempus said, drawing a card, making the number of cards in his hand 3, "I sacrifice Time HERO- Clockman and Time HERO- Time Stream Surfer to Summon Time HERO- Genesis!"

Both Time HEROs evaporated in a golden light and a humanoid figure in a green jumpsuit with white lines running across the suit who wore a silver helmet with a single green lens appeared, letting out a laugh and crossed his arms (8/0/0). The Proctor laughed, "Are you cracking under the pressure kid? This guy has no ATK points!"

Tempus smiled, "I know that, but that's how it's great! Now, in order to attack, I gotta toss out a card, but it's worth it because when this card attacks, you take the damage!"

The Proctor gasped, "What! You can't be serious!"

Tempus nodded and discarded a card, "Oh I am! Now Genesis, attack Mechanical Hound!"

The Dueling Proctor revealed his facedown card, "I activate Negate Att—"

"I reveal Time Rip!"

"What!" the Dueling Proctor exclaimed. Tempus smirked, "Time Rip is a trap card that negates and destroys a trap card when there's a Time HERO monster on the field, so Genesis can still attack!"

Time HERO- Genesis shot two wire cables that were aimed at Mechanical Hound. Mechanical Hound swiped the wires, but they instead hit the Dueling Proctor, causing the Dueling Proctor to fall to the ground.

**Tempus: 2000**

**Dueling Proctor: 0**

Tempus = Winner!

The Dueling Proctor got up a shook his head, "That was a great duel there!"

Tempus grinned as the holograms disappeared, "Thanks, you too!"

The Proctor walked over to Tempus and shook his hand, "Congratulations and welcome to Duel Academy!"

_Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Chapter 2! Tempus lands on Duel Academy Island, gets into dorm, and meets a rather rude face._

_PrincessNightWind, prepare yourself!_

OoOoO

"Attention Duelists," the speakers blared out, "We are arriving at Duel Academy; please set your seats and trays to their upright positions and have a nice day!"

Tempus let out a large yawn as he woke up from his slumber. He rubbed his cheek that was just pressed up against the helicopter's window. The black helicopter that was taking all of the applicants that passed to Duel Academy had taken off almost five hours ago, and Tempus never had been good at staying up on long trips. He rubbed his green eyes under his red visor and combed his dark green hair with his fingers. He looked around the helicopter at his future classmates. Many wore red and yellow jackets and blazers, but Tempus noticed that one of them wore a blue blazer. He looked down at his own clothing and sighed. It seemed that even though he dueled fantastically, his marks on the written exam and the fact that he didn't go to prep school prevented him from get into the Obelisk Blue Dorm… or even the Ra Yellow dorm! Tempus replaced his white undershirt with a red T-shirt, showing that he was a member of the Slifer Red Dorm. But other than that, he kept his vest, pants, shoes, and even his custom duel disk, which acted as a wristwatch by using the life point indicator to show the time.

The helicopter landed without a hitch and the students got off, many stretching and moaning as they felt their spines cracking and the blood rushing back into their legs. The teachers led the students to what looked like a college classroom and they all stood in a neat square right in front of the platform where the teachers usually stood where they stared at the large screen hanging on the wall in front of them. The screen came to life with a small beep and showed the face of a man wearing a maroon coat with a square jaw and gray hair with some streaks of white showing, indicating his age, "Welcome Duel Scholars to Duel Academy! I am Chancellor Sheppard! Many of you have come to this school to further your experience in Dueling. Maybe you wish to become a professional duelist, or maybe you wish to be a professor in dueling, or maybe even a Card designer in Industrial Illusions! After all, one of our students became a very successful member in Industrial Illusions!"

The man chuckled, "No matter what the reason, you all have something in common: you may not have the same skin color, height, age, skill, or dormitory color, but you all have a love for dueling! And this love will lead you to friends you can rely on, memories that will last forever, and greater heights than many of you can ever imagine! And don't let a thing such as dorm color discourage you; even Slifer Reds can do amazing things! If you don't believe me, I can tell you of a student who was a Slifer Red, but saved the world on many occasions!"

The chancellor smiled at the thought of that particular student, "So remember: Study hard, have a blast when you duel, and most important of all; make friends!"

All of the students clapped at the end of the chancellor's speech and the teachers released them, letting them flood to their respective dorms according to color.

OoOoO

"What the heck is this?" Tempus exclaimed when he saw his new home. The small two story building had a putrid yellow tint with a red roof. Various doors were built into the wall with a rickety rusted stairway leading into the second floor. Tempus couldn't believe that this would be his new home for the year, "This isn't a dorm; it's a freaking tool shed!"

"Ah, it might be a 'tool shed,' but it's YOUR tool shed for the year!"

Tempus turned around and saw a man with slicked back gray hair and a bushy moustache standing behind him, his facial hair covering his lips, "Hello! I am Headmaster Williams; the headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm!"

Tempus inclined his head to the headmaster, "Hello Professor."

The headmaster laughed, "No need with the formalities. Now, what's your name?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Tempus Grace, a Slifer Red student," the Time HERO duelist answered and shook the offered hand. Headmaster Williams nodded, "A nice grip you have there, and let me be the first to welcome you to the Slifer Red Dorm!"

"Uhg, what's with all the noise!" shouted a voice that we definitely female. A slam followed the voice which caused Tempus to look up to the second story of the Slifer Red Dorm. Standing on the balcony was a girl was must have been his age (16) and had hazel eyes, but they were glinting with malice. She wore a sleeveless red blazer over a dark red tank top. She also wore a black belt that held up dark brown shorts as well as her deck and had knee-high black boots with zippers running down the side. But the most striking thing was her red hair that ran down to her waist that was tied in a ponytail.

Tempus smiled and waved a hand, "Hey! I'm a Slifer Red as well! My name is-"

"I never asked for your name twerp, I asked why there was so much noise!" she snapped.

Tempus' smile faltered, "How rude."

Headmaster Williams sighed, a small smile still on his face, "Ah, please forgive her rude behavior, it's just that she does not enjoy the company of others."

Tempus glanced back up at the girl who was fuming with rage, "What's her name anyways?"

The headmaster explained, "Her name is Leanne Taylor. As you can tell, she is also a Slifer Red. It's a shame though, if she would only learn to respect her elders once in a while, then she would most definitely be in Ra Yellow, or even Obelisk Blue!"

"Shut up you old bag of air, why don't you just deflate already!" she yelled.

"Alright, you're really getting on my nerves!" Tempus yelled back at her, "Why are you so rude Leanne? The Headmaster's just being polite!"

Leanne frowned, "It's just Lea, and I don't have to tell you anything!"

The green hair teen frowned, "You know what, let's duel!"

The red haired girl smirked, "You wanna duel me? Do you think you can beat me?"

Tempus clicked a button on the band on his arm and the duel disk formed itself, "I trust in my cards, so yeah, I think I can beat you!"

Lea laughed and strapped on her duel disk that she pulled out from behind her back. She jumped off the balcony and landed without staggering, "Interesting, then let's duel!"

"DUEL"!

"DUEL!"

**Tempus: 4000**

**Lea: 4000**

"Ladies first!" Lea announced, drawing a card, "First, I place one card in facedown Defense Mode and set two cards and end my turn," three cards, two vertical and one horizontal, appeared on the field.

Tempus nodded, "Then it's my turn!"

The green haired lad drew a card, "I Summon Time HERO- Future Sniper in Attack Mode!"

Tempus slapped his card on the disk and projected onto the field was a pale man wearing metallic armor and wielding a shimmering sniper rifle (3/900/900), "Alright Future Sniper, attack her facedown card!"

The sniper took aim and fired, the bullet striking the facedown. The card flipped over to reveal…

"Ha! You destroyed Apprentice Magician (2/400/800)! And because he was destroyed, I can activate its effect which lets me Set another Level 2 or lower Spellcaster!" Lea said.

She searched through her deck and set a card facedown and reinserted her deck after shuffling. Tempus frowned, "A Spellcaster deck, eh?"

Lea smirked, "Maybe."

Tempus sighed, "Fine I set three cards facedown and end my turn," three vertical facedown cards appeared.

Lea drew a card, "I flip my facedown card, Old Vindictive Magician (2/450/600)!" An old man hunched over clothed in orange and purple robes clutching a green staff appeared, "His effect allows me to destroy a monster when this guy's flipped! So say goodbye to your Future Sniper!"

The old man began to wave his staff and chant strange words, but Tempus interrupted him, "Not so fast!" he declared, "I activate Time Portal!"

A Quick Spell card flipped over showing a clock inside of a gaping hole, "This card lets me select a monster on my side of the field and banish it until my next Standby Phase, protecting it from your effect!"

Time HERO- Future Sniper jumped into a black hole that appeared next to him, removing him from play. Lea smiled, "Good thing that you saved your monster, but you left yourself wide open for an attack! Which I'll take advantage of by sacrificing Old Vindictive Magician to Summon…"

The red haired girl discarded the old man and placed a monster in Attack Mode, "Chaos Command Magician!"

A man with blue skin wearing dark green armor with gold trim holding a scepter with a similar color pattern appeared (6/2400/1900), "Prepare yourself, 'cause he's attacking you directly!"

The magician was charging up a spell at the tip of his scepter when Tempus revealed his second facedown card, "I activate Fast Forward!"

A Trap with a picture of a VCR with the "fast forward" button pressed down revealed itself, "This card allows me to negate your attack and skip your Battle Phase this turn!"

Lea clicked her tongue, "Fine, I end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Tempus exclaimed, "And since it's my next Standby Phase, Time HERO- Future Sniper returns!"

The hole in time opened up again and the futuristic sniper jumped out onto the field (3/900/900), "And due to his special effect, I can also summon Time HERO- Ancient Archer!"

Future Sniper took out a metallic rope and threw it at Tempus' duel disk, sinking into it. A few seconds later, the rope became taut and the sniper pulled and from the disk, a Native American was pulled out. He wore tribal clothing with a featureless wooden mask and had a wooden bow in one hand and the other hand held unto the rope (4/1000/1100). Lea laughed, "Wow, two weak monsters; what in the world are you going to do?"

Tempus growled, "I won't let you insult my monsters!"

Lea laughed, "Oh yeah, and what're you gonna do about it?"

Tempus smirked, "I'll show you. By shuffling "Time HERO- Future Sniper" and "Time HERO- Ancient Archer" back into my deck, I can do this!"

The green haired teen shuffled the mentioned cards into the deck and put a card back on the disk, "I Fusion Summon Time HERO- Ancient Sniper!"

Lea gasped, "What!"

The two Time HERO monsters shook hands and dissipated into golden dust as they were sent back into the deck. The golden dust quickly rearranged itself and dispersed, leaving behind a the new Time HERO. The monster wore Native American clothing and resembling Time HERO- Ancient Archer, but he held a wooden sniper rifle instead of a wooden bow (7/1900/2000). Lea stared, then burst out laughing, "Man, you're dumber than you look! Even with that weird fusion, he's still weaker than my Chaos Command Magician!"

Tempus nodded, "That's true, but thanks to his special effect, I can either double his ATK or attack twice this turn, and I choose to double his ATK!"

Lea gasped and a beam of light from the sky fell and hit Ancient Sniper, who yelled as he felt himself become stronger (7/1900/2000) - (7/3800/2000), "Now, Ancient Archer, attack her Chaos Command Magician!"

The Native American sniper took aim and fired, but Lea smirked and laughed, "You surprised me there, but you forgot my facedown card; Magic Cylinder!"

Tempus recoiled as one of Lea's facedown cards revealed itself and two drums appeared. The shot that the Time HERO fired went into one of the drums and came out the other, striking Tempus, "CRAP!"

**Tempus: 200**

**Lea: 4000**

Lea laughed and Tempus picked himself up from the dirt, "Man, and you were so sure that you'd beat me, but now look at you; on the dust with only 5% of your life points left!"

Tempus stood up, panting, "I guess I got too excited, but I still have a facedown: Time Hero Med Kit #2!"

The green haired teen revealed a Trap card with the picture of a chrome box with a blue cross on it, "This card is activated when I get hit with effect damage: It lets me gain half of the life points that I just lost!" The chrome box appeared above his head and opened up, bathing the duelist with blue light.

**Tempus: 2100**

**Lea: 4000**

"Then I play the Field Spell, Time HERO Station- Healing Chamber!"

He put a card into a slot that slipped out of his duel disk and the outside began to change. The floor became metal plated and four silver walls were built around the two duelists. Along the walls sat healing pods filled with bubbling liquid, "I'll set two more cards facedown and end my turn," Tempus finished, emptying his hand.

Time HERO- Ancient Sniper: (7/3800/2000) - (7/1900/2000).

Lea drew a card, "Finally!"

She looked at the card and smiled, "I Summon Magician's Valkyria!"

The girl that appeared looked oddly like the Dark Magician girl except her blue armor had a golden trim and held a scepter (4/1600/1800), "And when she's on the field, she's the only Spellcaster that you can attack! And then I play Magical Dimension! By sacrificing Magician's Valkyria, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand, like Trance the Magic Swordsman!"

A man wearing blue armor with a blue cape wielding a silver sword appeared, sparks flying from the corner of his fingers as he rested a sword on his shoulder (6/2600/200), "And thanks to Magical Dimension, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field! So say goodbye to your Ancient Sniper!"

A golden sarcophagus appeared behind the Time HERO and closed around him, an explosion occurring inside of the sarcophagus, "Not so fast!" Tempus said, "I play Time Mirage!"

One of his cards flipped up and showed Trap card that had the illustration of Time HERO- Clockman behind a shattered mirror, "When I play this card, I can revive a "Time HERO" monster that was destroyed by a card effect, so come back Ancient Sniper!"

The sarcophagus' doors were kicked open by the Native American, revealing that he was total fine. Lea shrugged, "No matter, because I'll let Trance attack that Indian!"

The swordsman charged at the Time HERO and slashed him, causing and explosion.

**Tempus: 1400**

**Lea: 4000**

A smirk appeared on Lea's face, "And there goes your last line of defense!"

"Oh really?"

As the dust cleared, Time HERO- Ancient Sniper still stood tall. Lea gaped, "Why is he still on the field! He should have been a goner!"

Now Tempus had a smirk, "By paying 500 life points, my archer can still stay on the field!"

**Tempus: 900**

**Lea: 4000**

"Fine, but my Chaos Command Magician can still attack!"

The dark green magician charged his magical blast and fired, sending Tempus' monster to skid back but maintain his footing.

**Tempus: 400**

**Lea: 4000**

"That'll be all for now but just you wait," Lea said, triumph in her voice, "Next turn I'll obliterate the rest of your life points!"

Tempus frowned, but drew his card, "Now Time HERO- Healing Chamber activates, letting me gain 500 life points for each "Time HERO" monster!"

**Tempus: 900**

**Lea: 4000**

"I now active Time HERO Law #1: Draw!"

A Spell card showing a man with a wispy beard in black armor holding a scroll, a wax seal with the number 1 imprinted on it, "This card lets me draw three cards if there's a "Time HERO" monster out on the field!"

Tempus drew three cards and smiled, "Great, I play Time HERO- Trap Cutter in Attack Mode!"

A tanned man wearing red pants and a skin tight black top jumped from behind Tempus and smiled, eyes glinting (2/1200/500). Lea waved her hand, "Well, I activate my Trap card-"

"Not so fast!" Tempus interrupted, "Time HERO- Trap Cutter doesn't let you activate any trap cards!"

The Time HERO took out a pair of golden scissors from a satchel strapped to his waist and threw it, pinning the card to the ground. Tempus then activated a Spell card from his hand, "Then I play this, "E" Power- Enemy Elimination! This card lets me destroy cards equal to the number of "Time HERO" monsters on my side of the field, and I count two, which means I'll destroy both of your monsters!"

Trap Cutter and Ancient Sniper shook hands and a blinding light appeared, dissolving Trance the Magic Swordsman and Chaos Command Magician into pixels with a mighty explosion. Lea shielded her eyes with her duel disk, her red hair whipping around in the harsh winds of the explosion. When the dust cleared, both of her monsters were gone without a trace, "Unfortunately, since I used "E" Power, I can't attack this turn. So I'll set one down and end my turn." The mentioned card appeared facedown.

Lea grit her teeth, "You think you're gonna win? Well you aren't!" she yelled, "You haven't experienced half of the things that I went through! I lived off the trash that people threw away and stole to survive! I lived through starvation, beatings, and a society where you can trust no one! Anyone who was your "friend" was just someone who thought you were useful! And as soon as you stopped being useful, they dumped you out like a used battery! I wasn't happy, but that style of life made me tough and gave me the strength to climb my way to the top! It gave me power and I'll show you this power now!"

Lea drew a card and played it, "I play Cup of Ace!"

A large golden chalice suspended in midair appeared between the two duelists, "I flip a coin, and if it's Heads, then I draw two cards!"

Lea took a coin out of her pocket and flipped it. She slapped in onto her palm and revealed it, "Ha, Heads!"

The chalice tilted over towards Lea and poured a stream of water into her duel disk, letting her draw two cards. Lea smiled, "I call out Copycat!"

A strange man wearing a dark blue cap and pointed hat with a green shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves appeared (1/0/0). He held a purple mirror with a yellow hand and his other hand had an eye in its palm, "This guy might not look tough, but that's why he copies the ATK and DEF of a monster on your side of the field, and I'll choose Time HERO- Ancient Sniper!"

The mirror in Copycat's hand shined and revealed the sniper on its surface (1/0/0) - (1/1900/2000), "Then I'll play Pride of the Weak from my hand!"

A Continuous Spell card showing a skeleton wearing a purple cloak that was kneeling and shouting with enough force to disperse the dust cloud around him appeared, "Now Copycat attacks Trap Cutter!"

Copycat's mirror shimmered then spat out a speeding bullet that tore through Trap Cutter, causing him to explode.

**Tempus: 200**

**Lea: 4000**

Lea laughed, "Then Pride of the Weak activates! When a Level 2 or lower monster destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, I draw two cards!"

She drew the cards and grinned, "I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

Tempus drew a card, but Lea revealed her facedown card, "I activate Raigeki Break! I discard one card from my hand to destroy one of your cards, so Ancient Sniper is gone!"

A thunder cloud appeared above the sniper and spat a bolt of thunder which shattered Time HERO- Ancient Sniper into pixels, "Hahaha!" Lea laughed, "When my turn comes around, I'll win!"

Tempus smiled, "Don't count me out yet! I play A Time HERO's Legacy!"

A Spell card showing the handle of a laser sword and a metal helmet in a spotlight appeared, "If there are at least two "Time HERO" monsters in my Graveyard, then I can draw four cards! But I have to shuffle one of them back into the deck if I don't have a "Time HERO" on my side of the field."

Tempus drew four cards and replaced one of them, "Then I Banish my Time HERO- Ancient Sniper and Time HERO- Trap Cutter!"

The two monsters appeared behind Tempus, although a little transparent, "By banishing them and destroying my Field Spell, I can Special Summon Time HERO- Magic Destroyer!"

The spirits of the Time HEROs broke through the ceiling of Time HERO Station- Healing Chamber and shattered it, ascending into the sky unhindered and Tempus placed his card on the duel disk. Black clouds began to form in the sky and the sound of faraway thunderclaps could be heard. All of a sudden, a blue bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Tempus, throwing up a cloud of dirt. The dirt cleared, and standing there was a man who wore black wizard's armor with a crimson trip who wielded a black staff with a red crystal at the top (8/?/?), "Time HERO- Magic Destroy's ATK and DEF are the combined strength of the two HEROs that were used to summon him!" Tempus announced as the wizard twirled his staff (8/?/?) - (8/3100/2500).

Lea grimaced, but still kept her cool, "He may be stronger, but I bet I can come up with something good next turn!"

"Not with this there won't be: I Normal Summon Time HERO- Memory Saver!"

Tempus placed a card on his duel disk, projecting a monster onto the field. The monster was a man who wore emerald green robes that swirled around him and wielded a matching wand (4/800/2000), "And that's not all, I play the Quick Spell card "T" Power- Total Terror! This raises all of my Time HERO's ATK points by 1000!"

Lea staggered back, "WHAT!"

**Time HERO- Magic Destroyer: (8/3100/2500) - (8/4100/2500)**

**Time HERO- Memory Saver: (4/800/2000) - (4/1800/2000)**

"That's right!" Tempus said, "Memory Saver, attack!"

Copycat aimed his mirror as the Time HERO rushed him, but before making contact, a black hole appeared behind Copycat and he was tackled in along with the Time HERO.

Lea stared, "What happened to my monster?"

Tempus smiled, "When Memory Saver battles, he can send the monster he's battling along with himself three turns into the future! So with no cards on the field left to protect her, Magic Destroyer; attack Lea directly!"

The magician pointed his staff into the sky, small spheres of blue energy collecting at the tip. When the ball was the size of a basketball, the magician hurled it at Lea's feet, causing her to scream as she was blown off of her feet and her life points reached 0.

**Tempus: 200**

**Lea: 0**

**Tempus = Winner!**

Tempus turned off his duel disk after putting all of his cards back into his deck and slipping them into their case. He walked up to the kneeling Lea, who was pounding her fist on the ground, "Dang it dang it DANG IT! How could I lose! I practiced and practiced! I earned these cards with my blood and sweat but I still lost! WHY!"

"… Lea… have you ever had _fun_ when you dueled?"

She whipped her head up, "What?"

Tempus repeated himself, "Have you ever enjoyed dueling?"

Lea remained silent.

"I don't know what you went through, but I know that every cloud, no matter how dark, has a silver lining. It may look like there's no signs of happiness in sight, but if you look hard enough, then you will find something. It might not be something you expect, but you will find something."

The Time HERO user offered his hand, "And I hope that through this loss, you'll gain a true friend."

Lea stared at his hand, obviously debating whether or not to take the offered hand. Tempus took off his visor, showing off his emerald green eyes and knelt down beside the girl, "Lea, from what I heard you say, you think that "friends" are people who use others as tools: I want to break that image that you hold of other people and I want you to see that not everyone is selfish and only think of themselves. True friends support each other without thinking of what they might gain, and I hope that I can be one of those to you."

Lea's hazel eyes stared into Tempus' emeralds. Tempus didn't move or speak while Lea digested his words. And after what seemed like hours, Lea slowly slipped her hand into Tempus' larger one. Tempus cracked a smile and stood up, helping the red haired girl up, "Great duel."

OoOoO

_Due to popular demand, here are the OC Cards that were used in this chapter:_

_Name: Time HERO- Future Sniper_

_Attribute/Type: WIND/Warrior_

_Level: 3_

_ATK/DEF: 900/900_

_Desc/Eff: When this monster is in ATK Mode, it cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card inflicts damage, you can destroy one Spell or Trap card. When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon "Time HERO- Ancient Archer" unto the field as well._

_Name: Time HERO- Ancient Archer_

_Attribute/Type: EARTH/Warrior_

_Level: 4_

_ATK/DEF: 1000/1100_

_Desc/Eff: By paying 500 life points, you can either double this card's ATK or attack twice this turn. When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon "Time HERO- Future Sniper" unto the field as well._

_Name: Time Portal_

_Type: Quick Spell_

_Effect: Select one card on the field. The selected card is banished until your next Standby Phase._

_Name: Fast Forward_

_Type: Trap_

_Effect: Negate your opponent's attack and skip your opponent's Battle Phase._

_Name: Time HERO- Ancient Sniper_

_Attribute/Type: WIND/ Warrior_

_Level: 7_

_ATK/DEF: 1900/2000_

_Desc/Eff: "Time HERO- Ancient Archer" + "Time HERO- Future Sniper". This card can only be Special Summoned by a Fusion Summon. This card can only be Fusion Summoned by shuffling "Time HERO- Ancient Archer" and "Time HERO- Future Sniper" from the field to the deck. This card can either double its ATK points, or attack twice every Battle Phase. By paying 500 life points, this card cannot be destroyed by battle for one turn._

_Name: Time HERO Med Kit #2_

_Type: Trap_

_Effect: When you take Effect Damage, gain life points equal to half of the damage you took. By discarding one card from your hand, you can gain all of the life points that you lost._

_Name: Time HERO Station- Healing Chamber_

_Type: Field Spell_

_Effect: All "Time HERO" monsters gain 500 DEF points. During your Standby Phase, gain life points equal to the number of "Time HERO" monsters x500._

_Name: Time Mirage_

_Type: Trap_

_Effect: Activate only when a "Time HERO" monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect. Special Summon to your side of the field all "Time HERO" monsters that were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn._

_Name: Time HERO Law #1: Draw_

_Type: Spell_

_Effect: If there is a "Time HERO" monster out on the field, draw three cards._

_Name: Time HERO- Trap Cutter_

_Attribute/Type: DARK/Warrior_

_Level: 3_

_ATK/DEF: 1200/500_

_Desc/Eff: As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot activate Trap cards._

_Name: "E" Power- Enemy Elimination_

_Type: Spell_

_Effect: Destroy cards on the field equal to the number of "Time HERO" monsters on the field._

_Name: A Time HERO's Legacy_

_Type: Spell_

_Effect: When there are two or more "Time HERO" monsters in your Graveyard, draw four cards then shuffle one card from your hand to your deck. If there is a "Time HERO" monster on the field, then you do not have to return any cards to the deck._

_Name: Time HERO- Magic Destroyer_

_Attribute/Type: DARK/Spellcaster_

_Level: 8_

_ATK/DEF: ?/?_

_Desc/Eff: This card can only be Special Summoned by Banishing two "Time HERO" monsters and discarding all of your face up Spell cards. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the total of the ATK and DEF of the Banished monsters. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent's Spell cards are destroyed and they cannot activate new Spell cards while this card is face up._

_Name: Time HERO- Memory Saver_

_Attribute/Type: LIGHT/ Spellcaster_

_Level: 4_

_ATK/DEF: 800/2000_

_Desc/Eff: When this card battles another monster, you can banish both monsters. 3 turns after this effect was activated, return both monsters to the field in their original positions._

_Name: "T" Power- Total Terror_

_Type: Quick Spell_

_Effect: All "Time HERO" cards on your side of the field gain 1000 attack points until the end of the turn._

_(I created these cards!)_

_Everyone, I do not have a set schedule, I will update when I can update. Sending me comments or PMs asking when the next one will come out will NOT speed up the production of these chapters. In fact, if you DO do that, this'll begin to feel like a chore, not something I can do for enjoyment. I want you to have a good time as well, but I don't want this to become a chore. And I WILL get to your OC if I accept it, just be patient, your OC will come up. I don't wanna sound like a jerk, but I just wanted to say this before it becomes a problem. If I abandon this story, I will announce it, so don't worry. _

_Please comment and NOT FLAME! Telling me what I did wrong and how I should improve is not a flame (if you are being serious). Telling me I suck will just make you sound like a jerk and/or jealous._

_Now with that nasty stuff out of the way, I hope that I wrote Lea the way you wanted her to be PrincessNightWind! And to the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there guys… yeah…_

_I'm really sorry that it took so long to update my story, I was struggling pretty hard in school to the point where I had to force myself to not touch my computer for the past couple of weeks (months). _

_But anyways, here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!_

_Prepare yourself CrimsonSnowScarletFate!_

OoOoO

Lea was fast asleep in her room in the Slifer Red dorm, thin bands of light seeping through the cracks of her window blinds. Her red hair was rather unkempt, stands of her hair outlining her peaceful face. The sound of birdsong could be heard outside, only adding to the serine atmosphere of that morning. Lea's alarm clock still wasn't set to go off for an hour, and Lea was having a wonderful dream…

"Rise and shine Lea!"

Lea's head shot up from her pillow, strands of her red hair sticking out in various directions. Bloodshot eyes swiveled towards the door of her room that was now hanging ajar. Tempus' smiling face quickly began to even out and eventually became a nervous frown. "H-Hey Lea," the teen stuttered, realizing his mistake a little too late, "Didja… sleep well?"

Lea kept her eyes trained on Tempus, a word not escaping her lips. Tempus laughed nervously, "Well, I'll just take that as my cue to leave, so see ya at class!"

Just as Tempus turned to leave the bedroom, a pillow rocked towards his head and made contact, causing the poor Slifer to actually flip over from the force and fall over the railing. Tempus' voice could be heard from her room, "Ooow… I-I think something brooooke…"

Lea just fell back asleep.

OoOoO

"And that is how to successfully use the 'LightSworn' archetype!" Professor Williams said, shining a red laser pointer at the large screen behind him which showed a white dragon walking with the sun shining behind it, "And don't forget to study, because this _will_ be on the test tomorrow!"

Tempus sighed, scribbling notes down in a black notebook as he tried to keep up with the Slifer Red Headmaster and Lea who so happened to sit next to him just raised an eyebrow. The green-haired teen ruffled his hair in frustration, "Arg! How do they expect me to memorize the effect of _all_ these monsters, Spells, and Traps?"

Lea gave a "humph," but didn't say anything else.

Tempus sunk into his chair and planted his face onto his notebook, "I am SO screwed!"

She looked over at Tempus' pitiful form and finally smirked, "Well, if you need help, then I can help you out."

Tempus raised his head, "Really?"

"Nope!" Lea said, causing Tempus sunk back into his notebook with a weary sigh. As Lea laughed at his problems, the chime of a bell rung out, signaling the end of the class and the beginning of lunch. All of the students stood up at one time and left, rushing to eat some food to silence the rumbling in their stomachs. Only Tempus and Lea remained; Tempus still wallowing in despair of the upcoming test and Lea just standing by and watching him. Footsteps echoed in the almost vacant room as Headmaster Williams ascended the stairs, "Ah Tempus, are you having difficulty understanding the 'LightSworn' archetype? You can always create an appointment with me to help with your studies."

Tempus sighed and rubbed his eyes from beneath his visor, "Nah, it's okay, it just takes a while for me to learn on new things, which is probably why I flunked the entrance exam."

The headmaster smiled as Tempus began to pack his things in a black backpack, "Very well, but if you are having any troubles at all, I will always listen."

The student smiled, "Thanks Professor."

The headmaster walked away, presumably to get his own lunch as Tempus finished packing up his things. Lea brushed some hair from her eyes and stood at the end of the table, waiting for him to get his visor on and stand to leave. Tempus gave a weak grin, "Heh, wanna grab some grub?"

Lea shrugged, leading the way without a word. Tempus rushed to catch up but tripped, his backpack bursting open and his books scattering all over the floor. As he scrambled to shove the books back inside, a few Obelisk Blues walked over and laughed at the Slifer Red. "Look at him," a boy in the middle said, "that's why we Obelisks will be better than those stupid Slifer Reds!"

Lea walked up and growled, "Excuse me?"

The Obelisks looked over and frowned, recognition evident in their faces. "Let's get outta here," one of them grumbled. Sulking off, the three Obelisks took their leave. Tempus looked at Lea, an eyebrow raised, "Huh, do you know why those Obelisks?"

Lea turned on her heel and began to walk away, "Never saw them in my life," she stated as she left the green-haired teen behind. Tempus quickly stood up and ran after her.

OoOoO

Lea bit into her rather small fish, Tempus raising an eyebrow at the pathetic spread presented before him. He split his wooden chopsticks and dumped his rice into the bowl of soup that was also provided, causing Lea scrunching up her nose in disgust, "Lea, I've been meaning to ask you, but why did those Obelisks run away from you? For the whole week we've been here, most of the Obelisk Blue students were stuck-up jerks and thought they owned the world, but you scared them away just by walking up to them!"

Lea took a sip from her bottle of water and cleared her throat, "Bullies are nothing but cowards once they find out that their "victim" is tougher than them."

Tempus grinned and took a mouthful of the rice and soup, "Well, at least those Obelisks won't bother us with you around!"

Lea frowned at his words, eating another mouthful of rice, "You're too noisy."

Tempus finished up his soup and began to nibble on his fish, "Are you still mad at me that I woke you up?"

The girl said nothing and took another bite out of her fish. Tempus gulped down the rest of his fish and sighed and put down his chopsticks, having eaten the entirety of his lunch. He watched Lea finish then rest of her meal in a silence that wasn't tense, but still uncomfortable none the less. Lea took the last bite of her meal and stood up, her chair scraping against the floor, "Are you done?"

Tempus lifted up his metal tray, "Yup."

He looked down at the watch on his wrist and read the time, "We have about an hour to burn until the next class, wanna find some people to duel?"

Lea sighed, "Fine, just let me grab my duel disk real quick and let's see if we can find some opponents."

OoOoO

Clear blue eyes shined as they scanned the horizon, rays of the golden sun reflecting off of the calm surface of the ocean, but the rays did not bother the eyes at all. They moved to the right as their owner heard the rustling of a bush behind him. A teenager wearing a yellow blazer pushed past the bushes that lined the end of the forest and flashed a smile, "Hey Keith, I knew you'd be here."

The mentioned teen had spiky black hair as well as cobalt blue eyes and sat cross-legged at the edge of the cliff to simply stare at the ocean and its beauty. Keith Ethan, for that is who he was, wore a zipper-less Ra Yellow coat as well as black jeans and black shoes. "Hello Derek."

Derek sat down next to Keith and shook his wild brown hair, smiling, "So, what do you think about Duel Academy so far?"

Keith shrugged, "A lot better than I thought it would be. Nice housing, nice food, nice teachers—for the most part— and it looks like there's lots of potential challengers here."

Derek laughed, "You're right, I can't wait for a duel!"

Keith stood up and dusted off the seat of his pants and straightened out his jacket, "Well, nice meetin' up with you again Derek, but I wanna find a duel before the next class, okay?"

Derek waved a hand and fell flat on his back, in a spread-eagle and yawned, "Alrighty, I'll just take a nap till then."

Keith nodded and walked off into the forest towards the academy, hoping to find some competition.

OoOoO

Tempus strut along the forest trail with hands behind his head and Lea calmly walking behind him. The green-haired teen suppressed a yawn and rubbed his eyes, "Aw man, we've been out here for ten minutes, how long is it gonna take to find a duelist?"

Lea rolled her eyes at Tempus' constant moaning, "I'm sure there's someone's going to show their head soon enough."

"Wheeeeeeen?" Tempus whined.

"Right now."

The two Slifer Red students turned to their right and saw a Ra Yellow step out from the forest, a school duel disk with a yellow trim strapped to his left arm. Tempus smiled and waved, "What's up? I'm Tempus!"

The Ra Yellow smirked, "Well, my name's Keith Ethan, and I couldn't help but overhear your slight dilemma, so I decided to help you out."

Lea raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"How else?" The Ra student asked. The lights on his duel disk lit up as he activated it, "We duel!"

Tempus stepped up and grinned, activating his own duel disk, the black machine expanding and revealing his playing field, "Alright!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Tempus: 4000**

**Keith: 4000**

"I'll go first; Draw!" Keith announced and drew his card. "I'll set a monster in Defense Mode and place two cards facedown and let you go," the mentioned cards appeared at the feet of the Ra student and it was now Tempus' turn.

"Alright then, I'll draw!" Tempus announced, doing just that. He scanned his cards, thinking up a strategy to defeat his opponent. "I Summon Time HERO- Trap Cutter in Attack Mode!"

"I hate that card," Lea commented, a frown on her face.

The monster jumped out from behind Tempus and crossed his arms, his red pants shifting in the wind (3/1200/500). "And since this guy's out on the field, you can't activate Trap cards, so attack his facedown card!"

He jumped high in the air and threw down his golden scissors, flipping over the facedown monster which revealed a dragon with a red underbelly and white scales on the top of its body as well as its face, creating what looked like a mask. "The monster you destroyed was Masked Dragon (4/1400/1100), and since you bested him in battle, I can summon a Dragon-Type monster from my deck to take his place as long as it has 1500 ATK or less, so come one out Golem Dragon!"

As the red and white dragon was cut down by the scissors, it let out a cry and caused a card to come out of Keith's deck which he summoned. The dragon had a large grin and red eyes and looked like it had various rocks covering its body and it knelt, using its rather large forearms to shield itself (4/200/2000). Tempus clicked his tongue at the new monster that appeared, "Tsk, I'll set two cards as well and end my turn."

Keith drew a card and played it immediately, "I play the Dark Room of Nightmare!"

The Continuous Spell card depicted a large shadow wielding a whip lurking besides a smaller one who was crying out in pain inside of an ancient room with stone pillars. Keith then played another card, "I then activate Meteor of Destruction!"

The Spell card had the image of a burning meteorite hurling towards the player, "I can only activate this card when you have more than 3000 Life Points, and since you do, you lose 1000 of them!"

Tempus gasped as a giant meteorite fell out of the sky, burning because of the atmosphere, and landed right next to him, causing him to be blown back because of the explosion it caused. "And that's not all," Keith continued on, "because of the Dark Room, you lose an extra 300 Life Points when you take any damage that's not Battle Damage!"

Tempus moaned as a red aura appeared around him, draining more Life Points.

**Tempus: 2700**

**Keith: 4000**

"So you have a Dragon and Burn deck [1]?" Lea asked and Tempus shook off the pain that Keith's Spell card had inflicted on him. Keith smiled, "Is it that obvious? All kidding aside, I'll then play Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in Attack Mode!"

A metallic bird like dragon appeared, its wings folded against its chest (4/1600/1000), "And I'll use him to attack your Time HERO!"

Horus breathed in for a second, and then spat out a thin jet of black flames that engulfed the poor man who writhed in pain before he exploded into pixels, the explosion tussling Tempus' hair.

**Tempus: 2300**

**Keith: 4000**

"And I'll end my turn, but then Horus' effect activates! Since Horus destroyed a monster and it's the End Phase, he gets to level up!"

The metallic bird-like dragon let out a cry and burst into dark flames. But from the flames, a new shape rose, easily thrice as big as the original dragon. With a flourish of its wings, the metallic bird-dragon blew away the dark fire and screeched, "Give a warm welcome to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600)!"

"So Horus the Black Flame Dragon is the ace of your deck?" Lea asked.

"That's right!" Keith said.

Tempus gasped at the sight of the metallic bird-dragon, but quickly composed himself and drew a card, "I'll play Time HERO- Memory Saver in Defense Mode and end my turn."

A man wearing green robes and holding a green wand appeared, kneeling to defend himself (4/800/2000).

Lea's frown deepened, _'Tempus will have to get rid of Horus; if he doesn't, then his Spell cards will be rendered useless…'_

Keith laughed at Tempus' attempt to defend himself, "Is that all you can do?" the Ra student asked and drew a card, "I reveal one of my facedown cards; Coffin Seller!"

A Trap card depicting a person wearing a purple cloak with a blue aura kneeling in front of a wooden coffin in a cemetery showed itself on Keith's side of the field, "With this card on the field, whenever one of your monsters are sent to the Graveyard, you lose 300 Life Points. So with that in mind; Horus, attack his monster!"

The Black Flame Dragon took a deep breath and let loose a stream of black fire at the Time HERO, lighting him on fire. But before the HERO burst into pixels, he leaped on top of Horus and opened a portal beneath them, swallowing up the dragon with himself. Keith stared at where his dragon once stood, "Where did my dragon go?"

Tempus smiled, "Time HERO- Memory Saver has an effect: when he's attacked or attacks when he's face up, then he can send himself and the opposing monster three turns into the future!"

Keith growled in annoyance, "Fine; I end my turn."

Tempus drew a card and smiled, "Alright, it's time to make a comeback! First, I summon Time HERO- Forgotten Ninja in Attack Mode!"

'_Time HERO- Forgotten Ninja? That's a new one,'_ Lea thought.

The shadow around Tempus' feet stretched, warped, and eventually split into another shadow altogether. Having the ability to move freely and grow, the new shadow then began to pulse and take shape, actually turning into a three- dimensional humanoid figure. The shadow retained its black color throughout its body, but it wore ninja equipment, such as a pouch for kunai and a sword strapped to its back (4/1600/1600). It turned and nodded at Tempus, who smiled back, "And since he's out on the field, I can use his effect: by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one card in Defense Mode, like your Golem Dragon!"

The shadow ninja drew a black kunai from the pouch at its hip and threw it which caused Golem Dragon to groan and explode as the kunai stuck it right between the eyes, "But that's not all," Tempus went on to say, "because the card I discarded was Time HERO Creature- Clockers!"

A faint image of a pink cat with a black clock around its neck appeared on the Slifer's shoulder, "And because he was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any "Time HERO" monster whose level is four or below from my hand or Deck; and I choose Time HERO Creature- Paraton!"

Lea raised an eyebrow, _'A Time HERO Creature?'_

Suddenly, a flurry of red and green feathers appeared in front of Tempus, blinding Keith and Lea. When the feathers finally settled, a large red and green bird with a yellow beak stood next to the shadow ninja, preening its ruffled feathers (4/1500/1000), "And now that they're on the field, I'll have them attack you directly!"

Time HERO- Forgotten Ninja seemed to teleport right in front of the Dragon duelist and slashed him across the chest with the sword that was strapped to his back.

**Tempus: 2300**

**Keith: 2400**

"Then Paraton will attack!"

The small bird began to flap its wings, stirring up various rocks and twigs that stuck Keith's duel disk.

**Tempus: 2300**

**Keith: 900**

"And that's not all," Tempus said, "because when Time HERO Creature- Paraton inflicts Battle Damage, he can destroy a Trap or Spell card on the field; so say good-bye to your Dark Room of Nightmare!"

Keith used his duel disk to protect his face from the harsh winds that the green and red bird created with his wings as his Spell card shattered into pixels, "I'll then play a card facedown and let you go."

Keith drew a card and smiled, "I play the card Cup of Ace!"

The familiar chalice appeared and Keith fished out a coin from one of his pants pockets, "I'm sure you're familiar with this card: I flip a coin; if it's heads, I draw two cards, and if its tails you draw two cards."

He flipped the coin and slapped it against his hand. Keith took his hand off of it and revealed it, "Lookie here, heads!"

Keith drew two cards and smiled, "I first play the Spell card, Double Summon, allowing me to Normal Summon twice this turn, which I will take full advantage of by Summoning Infernal Dragon!"

A black dragon with a pale white underbelly appeared, spreading its wings and roaring as its trident shaped tail slithered in the air (4/2000/0), "But sadly, he won't be staying around because he's going to be sacrificed for my Strong Wind Dragon!"

The black dragon roared once again and dissipated into shards of light that transformed into a large green dragon with a tan underbelly that had muscles rippling underneath its scales and stood head and shoulders above the three duelists. It let out a ferocious roar as it spread its wings, currents of winds stirring the tree tops (6/2400/1000). Keith smiled and said, "You might be wondering why I bothered to use Double Summon and Sacrificed Infernal Dragon just for 400 more points of damage, but because of Strong Wind Dragon's effect, you will be losing so much more!"

The mentioned dragon roared and began to glow red, "Because when Strong Wind Dragon is Summoned by Sacrificing a Dragon-type monster, Strong Wind Dragon gains half of the original Dragon's Attack points!"

Tempus gasped and took a step back as the Strong Wind Dragon let loose a mighty roar, proclaiming its strength.

**Strong Wind Dragon: (6/2400/1000) - (6/3400/1000)**

"And now that he's pumped up; Strong Wind Dragon, attack Time HERO Creature- Paragon!"

The green and tan dragon inhaled and then expelled as huge gust of wind that caused Paragon to shatter into pixels. The strong winds caused Tempus fall down and Lea had to block her eyes from the dust that was stirred in the process.

**Tempus: 400**

**Keith: 900**

The Ra Yellow student smirked, "Welcome to the 1000 Below Club!"

Tempus picked himself up from the floor and cracked his neck, grimacing, "Thanks."

Keith smirked and placed a card facedown, "I end my turn."

After drawing his card, Tempus revealed it, "I play the Spell card Time HERO Law #1: Draw! It allows me to draw three cards if there is a Time HERO monster on the field!"

The Slifer student did so and cheered, "Alright! I got the cards that can turn this game around!"

Keith smiled, "Oh really? Then hit me with your best shot!"

"With pleasure!" Tempus declared and played his first card, "I'll start off by Summoning this; Time HERO- Speed Slicer in Attack Mode!"

A card formed and from it appeared a woman wearing a skintight emerald green jumpsuit and a sliver helmet that covered all but the lower part of her face who had long red hair that came out the back of the helmet. She wore two metal blades attached to her arms from her wrist to her elbow and had rollerblades on her feet (3/1000/500), "Then I'll equip her with the Equip Spell Time HERO Battle Kit! This gives Speed Slicer a boost of 800 Attack Points!"

The blades attached to her arms dissipated and were replaced with ones that were golden and were twice the size of the original blades.

**Time HERO- Speed Slicer: (3/1000/500) - (3/1800/500)**

"Nice try," Keith said, "but remember; my Strong Wind Dragon has 3400 Attack!"

Tempus smirked, "That's true, but when I pay 300 Life Points, then Speed Slicer's Attack doubles!"

"What!" Keith exclaimed.

"That's right; it means that my Time HERO will be stronger than your Strong Wind Dragon! Speed Slicer, attack his dragon!"

The skating hero shot towards the towering dragon, her suit glowing red in response to her effect.

**Tempus: 100**

**Keith: 700**

**Time HERO- Speed Slicer: (3/1800/500) - (3/3600/500)**

She let out a battle cry and sliced Strong Wind Dragon in half, resulting in an explosion that shook the ground beneath the three teens.

**Tempus: 100**

**Keith: 700**

"And now that you're wide open, I'll have Forgotten Ninja attack you directly!"

The shadow ninja drew three kunai and threw them at Keith, the latter using his duel disk to shield himself in the last second, but the impact still threw him off his feet.

**Tempus: 100**

**Keith: 0**

**Winner= Tempus!**

The Ra Yellow groaned and sat up, rubbing his neck. Tempus had a wide grin on his face as he walked over and offered his hand, "Here."

Keith looked at the hand and accepted it without a second thought. Tempus pulled him up and patted him on the back, "That was a great duel there Keith!"

He couldn't help but let a grin also appear on his face as he nodded and the Slifer Red, "That it was, and it goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover, eh?"

Tempus punched the air, "Darn straight!"

A cough caused the two of the duelists to turn around and face Lea who was standing with her arms crossed, "Do you mind getting a move on? We've only got about five minutes until class starts."

Both boys jumped in the air, "WHAT!"

Lea felt her arm nearly getting wrenched out of its socket when Tempus grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "Let's go, maybe the teacher will understand why we're late; after all, this IS a school about dueling!"

OoOoO

_1. A Burn deck concentrates on inflicting Effect Damage rather than Attack Damage._

_And here are the new Original Cards in this chapter:_

_Name: Time HERO- Forgotten Ninja_

_Attribute/Type: DARK/Warrior_

_Level: 4_

_ATK/DEF: 1600/1600  
Desc/Eff: During your Main Phase, you can destroy a monster that's in Defense Position by discarding one card from your hand_

_Name: Time HERO Creature- Paraton_

_Attribute/Type: WIND/Winged- Beast_

_Level: 4_

_ATK/DEF: 1500/1000_

_Desc/Eff: When this card inflicts Battle Damage, destroy one spell or trap card on the field._

_Name: Time HERO- Speed Slicer_

_Attribute/Type: EARTH/Warrior_

_Level: 3_

_ATK/DEF: 1000/500  
Desc/Eff: By paying 300 Life Points, double this card's ATK points until the end of the Damage Step_

_Name: Time HERO Battle Kit_

_Type: Equip Spell_

_Effect: Equip to a "Time HERO" monster. The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and if the equipped monster would be destroyed, discard this card instead and reduce the battle damage to 0._

_Again, I'm very sorry about not updating so soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**-_-'**

**So yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

OoOoO

Lea stood beside the teacher, glaring at the two boys that were also standing right next to her. Much to Tempus' disbelief, the teacher didn't excuse them of their late entrance to the classroom just because they were in the middle of "a heated battle that shook the earth" and other colorful phrases that Tempus spoke in an attempt to placate the teacher, but he would have none of it. And as a result of said failure, the three students were forced to be the teacher's helpers for the class, passing out papers, fetching things for him, anything that the teacher decided not to do himself. And if that wasn't enough, the teacher forced them to stand in the front of the class instead of returning to their seats.

"… ea… Lea, are you listening?"

The girl looked to her left and glared at Tempus, "Yes I'm listening, what do you want?"

"Do you think that there's anyone else we can duel today?"

Lea looked back at the ground, trying to attract as little attention that she possibly can, "Don't you think that you've dueled enough for one day?"

Tempus let out an over-exaggerated sigh and let his head fall back, "But we've only had one duel! This is _Duel_ Academy; we've got to have at least _three_ duels a day, that's my rule!"

"What about yesterday?" Lea said, smirking.

Tempus' eyes snapped open when he realized that he broke his own rule on the very first day at Duel Academy and let his chin fall to his chest in defeat. Lea let out a small laugh, but quickly stopped herself when the teacher turned to face the three, "You three!" the teacher snapped, "I put you up there for a reason you know!"

He let out a huff, "Honestly, I expected this behavior from you Slifers, but Keith, a Ra Yellow? The mere thought is inconceivable!"

Tempus frowned, "Hey, why is it so hard to believe that a Ra Yellow student can love to duel Mrs. Crowler?"

A vein bulged on the teacher's forehead as the class suppressed fits of laughter, "I have a Ph.D in dueling, I've earned the title _DOCTOR _thank you! And I am a MAN!"

"Well excuuuuuse me princess!" Tempus said, moving his arms in a slow arc.

Dr. Crowler bit down on a handkerchief and pulled down on it in frustration, clearly not enjoying the attack at his wardrobe, "You insolent little…"

"Come on Tempus, lay off of the doctor," Keith said in a serious tone, but Lea could tell that he was trying hard to keep a grin from surfacing on his face.

But luckily, Crowler didn't seem to notice his façade and smirked, "See, that is why I respect the Ra Yellows far more than you Slifer slackers."

Tempus just shrugged, "Whatever you say doc."

Before the teacher's vein could burst, the door to the classroom opened up and in walked Professor Williams, his red cloak flowing behind him as he walked down the stairs. Dr. Crowler turned around and faced his fellow teacher, a little peeved that he had interrupted his lesson, "How can I help you Professor?"

Professor Williams stopped when he was in front of the small podium in the front of the class, giving a small smile to the two Slifer Reds as he passed. He cleared his throat and pulled out a monocle and placed it in front of his right eye, "I know that you are all wondering why I'm here dear students."

The headmaster smiled and pulled an envelope out from the breast pocket of his cloak, waving it in the air, "This would be the answer; I received this letter not a moment ago by the Chancellor and was told to read this immediately to you."

After opening the letter with a simple swipe of a finger, Professor Williams pulled out the letter and scanned his eyes over it, reading its contents with a few nods. Three minutes later, the professor put the note back into its envelope and cleared his throat once more, just now noticing the tension that had built up in the classroom as he read it to himself, "Oh, sorry for the suspense dear students, but I'm sure that it will be worth quite the wait: The note states that the for the first time ever, the school will hold an event called the Duel Lotto! The Duel Lotto is an event where students are picked at random by a machine to duel one another. These duels will be held once a day and are mandatory, but it will be graded on participation, so don't worry about losing, we only care that you give it your all! But that is not saying that you should merely throw the duel because the winner of the duel will receive a prize!"

"What are the prizes?" Tempus asked, nearly panting in excitement. Professor Williams paused, then slightly tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face, "I don't have the slightest clue, but I'm willing to guess that it'll be something worth it, like a discount at the card store perhaps."

Tempus had a wide grin on his face as he heard the news, "This is gonna be great!"

"Silence yourself!" Crowler snapped, which Tempus surprisingly did.

The headmaster of the Slifer Reds laughed at Tempus' enthusiasm and put his monocle away. He turned to the whole class and gestured to all of them with a hand, "Now, study hard children and remember to never give up in both your studies and in your duels! That will be all."

OoOoO

After the announcement was made, the class couldn't be calmed down, so Crowler could see nothing better to do then to merely end the class early and be on his way. Lea herself couldn't help but be excited, but was able to hide it, but Tempus' excitement was far too much for the lad to contain and it continued to spew out like a fountain, "Canyoubelieveitcanyoubelieveitcanyoucanyoucanyou? !"

"Can you just calm down for one friggin' minute?!" Lea shouted, trying to calm her friend down.

Keith laughed at Tempus' seemingly sugar-free sugar rush, "Just let him bounce around, I can't help but wonder how long it'll take for Tempus to collapse from exhaustion."

Lea rubbed the bridge of her nose at the nonstop buzzing in her ears, "I wish that would be sooner than later."

Tempus finally let out a large scream of excitement before calming down, his face dripping with sweat and red, "Ha ha ha… Fhew! Sorry about that guys, sometimes I get too excited about dueling!"

"Really? I didn't notice!" Lea said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. Tempus ignored the comment and popped open the deck box at his hip, "Oh man, I gotta have a duel NOW!"

Keith whacked him on the back of the green haired teen's head, "Calm down man; I'm excited too, but you're taking it a little too far."

Tempus rubbed the abused spot and readjusted his visor, an over-exaggerated pout on his face, "That hurt man!"

Lea sighed and shook her head in self-pity, "Ugh, why don't you grow a pair?"

"A pair of wha-"

"Mr. Grace."

Tempus turned around to face the person who said his name. The person standing in front of him had jet black hair that was slicked back and looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He wore a blue blazer with long coattails which could only mean that he was a teacher and a small pair of spectacles were balanced on the bridge of his nose. A stern frown was on his face as he held a small leather bound suitcase in one hand. He looked like the typical no-nonsense business man… And Lea didn't like the look of him one bit.

Tempus tilted his head in confusion as light reflected off of his red visor, "Who are you?"

The man adjusted his spectacles with a finger, "Although that is no way to address a teacher of the school, I'll let it be for this time, but next time I _will_ deal a suitable punishment."

"_What a jerk,"_ Lea thought with a frown on her face which Keith's face mirrored. The teacher straightened invisible wrinkles on his coat before speaking, "You will call me Mr. Devon, I am the teacher of literature in this school."

Tempus gave a little bow, much to Lea's surprise, and said, "Hello Mr. Devon, what brings you here?"

The teacher nodded in approval and pointed to Tempus' chest, "As much as I like your sudden politeness, I'm afraid that I'm not here to make light chitchat; Tempus Grace, I need you to come with me."

Keith took a step forward, "Whoa whoa whoa, why does Tempus have to go anywhere? He didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry," Mr. Devon said placidly, "Mr. Grace isn't in any sort of trouble. Chancellor Sheppard merely wanted to talk to him."

Tempus smiled and gave a small salute but Lea and Keith looked at each other with an unspoken question in their eyes.

OoOoO

The three students and the teacher stood in front of the wooden desk of the Chancellor, two of which being slightly nervous and the other two being calm and collected. Chancellor swiveled around his chair to face the four with a smile, his eyes sparkling with a light that seemed to never falter for one second. Mr. Devon inclined his head and directed Sheppard's attention to himself, "I have brought Mr. Tempus Grace as you asked, Chancellor Sheppard."

The Chancellor smiled, "Thank you Mr. Devon! But if you mind me asking, who are these other two students?"

The teacher inclined his head once again, "Please accept my apologies, but these two are the friends of Mr. Grace and they insisted that they come along."

Chancellor Sheppard's face stretched from the wide smile that broke out on his face, "Ah friends already? Fantastic! This is what I was hoping for when I made the Beginning-of-the-Year announcement!"

Mr. Devon coughed and said, "Excuse me Chancellor, but I must depart; I have many assignments to grade and many quizzes to create…"

"Ah, of course, thank you for bringing Tempus here!" Chancellor Sheppard said, waving a hand to indicate that Mr. Devon was free to go. The teacher bowed once before leaving and closing the doors to the room.

The head of the academy eased into the back of his leather chair and directed his attention to the three in front of him, "So, how are you enjoying the academy? Good I hope?"

Tempus grinned and gave a thumbs up, "Yeah! This place is better than I imagined! Everywhere I go, there are new people to meet and duel!"

Lea rolled her eyes and Keith just laughed at the teen's enthusiasm. The Chancellor nodded with the smile that never seemed to leave his face, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear! But as much as I like to listen to my students, I have called you here for another reason."

Lea nodded to herself, _'Here it comes.'_

"I have chosen you to be one of the first duelists who will duel in the Duel Lotto!"

Lea blinked, "Huh?"

Tempus jumped in the air, "YAHOO!"

Keith rubbed the back of his head, "I thought that the Duel Lotto was a… well… Duel _Lottery_, as in, random? By chance?"

The Chancellor chuckled, "Well, of course that it will be decided by chance, but I thought that it would be best to start it off with a duel that will set the example for future duels! After all, Tempus has already dueled twice in two days! Not many people have that fire to duel inside of them!"

As Tempus was cheering, Lea had a question that she had to ask, "Okay, so Tempus is dueling, but who is his opponent?"

Chancellor Sheppard smiled, "He is…"

OoOoO

In the Ra Yellow dorm, rather slim student sat on at the edge of his bed with his deck spread out on the pale yellow sheets. Long brown hair hung around his face and blue eyes scanned the many cards that comprised his Duel Monsters deck. He skimmed through his deck until he found a certain monster card and picked it up, gazing at its smooth surface. The Ra Yellow student fell back on his bed at stared at the card, "Well brother, I'm finally here, I'll be sure to make you proud!"

OoOoO

**What, a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction that's not a romance has a chapter without dueling in it? IMPOSSIBLE!**


End file.
